The Last Divination
by Cherisa Phantom
Summary: Jonas is acting unusually, and the madder he gets, the stronger he gets. He even manages to beat Teal'c. He is retained. Whats Nirti got to do with it? SG-1 must find her, before its too late.This is set as if Nirti wasnt killed in 'Forsaken'*COMPLETE*
1. Ch1 Atypical Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with SG-1 (thought you'd like to know...) (  
  
Ah, by the way, if you didn't see the episode 'Forsaken' with Nirti in, when they were with the physic aliens, then it may be a tiny bit difficult to understand, and the same goes for the episode 'Prophecy' where Jonas can see into the future.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Last Divination  
  
Chapter 1- Atypical answers  
  
Jack stared around the planet they had just arrived at.  
  
"Well, here we are, kids!" He said happily.  
  
Teal'c and Sam stopped to breathe in the fresh air which approached them, but Jonas walked on, ignoring it. Jack and Teal'c explored the area whilst Sam was conducting an experiment.  
  
"Jonas?" She said, walking over to him. "Jonas, I've found large traces of radiation in the air."  
  
"So?" He replied.  
  
Samantha Carter looked slightly stunned. "So...we shouldn't stay very long. It could be harmful."  
  
"Whatever." Jonas said with a small frown across his brow, which could have been frustration or concentration. Sam was concerned. He'd been acting like this for two days now. She crept away quietly to find Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Colonel? Do you know what's wrong with Jonas? He's been acting really out of character recently."  
  
Jack turned around to look at her.  
  
"Carter, he's just had a major operation to remove a tumour in his brain, in case you've forgotten." Seeing the expression on her face, he sighed and added, "But...if you're really that bothered, I'll go and have a word."  
  
Sam returned to her experiment, and Jonas didn't turn around as Jack came close. Jack didn't beat around the bush.  
  
"Carter says you've been actin' weird. What's up?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Or are you just in a bad mood?" He joked, which seemed to have been misinterpreted...  
  
"I'm not in a bad mood." Jonas snapped. "Why's everyone keep asking?! Just...just get off my case, O'Neill."  
  
Taken aback, Jack said, "That's COLONEL O'Neill. And I don't know what's wrong with you but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on Carter, or any of us for that matter."  
  
Jonas sighed exasperatedly and left. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours later, when the planet had been checked for civilisation, and the ruins had been examined, Teal'c dialled home on the DHD, and the wormhole opened. Not waiting for a sign, Jonas swiftly walked through leaving the others behind him, puzzled at his behaviour. On the other side, General Hammond greeted him.  
  
"Welcome home, Jonas. Where are the others?"  
  
"Don't care..." Jonas mumbled, heading straight for the locker room. The airmen surrounding the gate room looked like they wanted to stop him, but Hammond gave no signal.  
  
Teal'c and Sam appeared, closely followed by Jack stumbling in. Hammond dismissed the airmen. Everyone exchanged their fears of Jonas' manner.  
  
"Jonas Quinn has not spoken to me for two days." Stated Teal'c.  
  
"And what he has said isn't exactly pleasant." Added Sam.  
  
Hammond reminded them, as Jack had done, that he had just had an operation. They decided to do nothing about it, after all, these things had been known to wear off.  
  
"Ok SG-1. Report to the imfirmiry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Jonas Quinn sat at his desk reading over his notes on precognitive abilities. He was certain his visions could have been useful. The thought of knowing when the next Goa'uld attack would be was intrigueing, but his mind was elsewhere. He had a vision, whilst he was having his operation. He could see what was happening right now, with him acting strangely He knew what was going to happen, and he couldn't change it, as he knew it was a possibility that changing it could have caused it. Nirti had done something to him whilst he had been in the DNA machine. He was changing; little by little, and he knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Ch2 Violent Performance

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Why would it have changed? I'm not that rich!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Last Divination  
  
Chapter 2- Violent performance  
  
At 3 o'clock that same afternoon, SG-1 were in the briefing room. They were going over any activity on the planet; in this case, none. In a brief silence that followed after everyone had told all there was to tell, Jonas suggested that they go back to the planet where they had encountered the physic aliens.  
  
"Jonas, the last time you went there you were attacked and imprisoned by these aliens. I can't risk it again." Explained General Hammond.  
  
"And if you read the report SIR," Said Jonas, unnecessarily, "then you would have seen that aliens realised they were wrong, which is more than you're doing." His voice got louder with each thing he said.  
  
"What other business have you got there?" General Hammond persisted. His Texan accent was clearer than ever.  
  
"Well, we could learn more about their culture for a start. You said yourself we didn't get a chance to last time."  
  
Hammond looked to Jack, who had been slightly off with Jonas since they had been on P5X 729 and Jonas had been insubordinate.  
  
"If you think its ok, sir." Jack stated uncertainly.  
  
Hammond turned back to Jonas. "If you have reason, and Colonel O'Neill approves, then you may go. SG-1, you have a goal."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thirty minutes before the mission, Jonas was in the locker room again. He was looking into a mirror. Not looking at it, but into it; absent-mindedly, without concentration. As his mind came back into focus, he could see the reflection of jack standing behind him. He stood next to Jonas, but neither of them said anything for a while. Then Jack ventured, "You ready for the mission?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Came the reply.  
  
"I am your commanding officer after all?" Jack persevered.  
  
"Yeah., however much I don't like it."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Jonas turned. "It means that I don't want you to be my commanding officer. I don't like you, I never have." With every word Jonas was getting closer to Jack. By the time he had said the last word he was right up to Jacks face. Jack tried to keep his cool , and said through gritted teeth, "What brought this on?!"  
  
"This is the way I've always been." Jonas whispered menacingly, slamming Jack into a locker. "You've just been too stupid to see it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We do not understand your behaviour Jonas Quinn." This was T'ealc in the armoury with Jonas and Sam.  
  
"You never have been that good at understanding anything, have you Teal'c?" He retorted.  
  
"Just...stop, Jonas. We've had enough. You can't treat us like this. We're a team, we're SG-1! You've totally changed, and I hate this new you." Sam tried to sound strong, but her voice was wavering.  
  
"What you gonna do Sam? Huh? You gonna change me??" Jonas stood up and grabbed her wrist. She gasped but Teal'c chucked him off. "You can't change me and you can't stop me." Jonas said. Teal'c stood in front of him, challenging him. Jonas simply muttered, "Don't bother, Teal'c. You're not worth it." He sneered maliciously, and left for the gate room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Ch3 Performance Finale

Disclaimer: I still don't own Stargate. I don't know why you think it would have changed. IMPORTANT -By the way, this story is set after 'Forsaken', but it is written as if Nirti would have survived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Last Divination  
  
Chapter 3- Performance Finale  
  
"Really general. He needs to be detained." Jack was inside Hammond's office. General Hammond was in deep thought about it. He had seen Jonas' behaviour, and knew it could get dangerous. One thing he didn't know though was that Jack had a tranquilliser in his pocket without permission. He had been in a similar situation with Major Carter when she had Jolinar, the Tok'ra symbiote. The tranquilliser had proved vital, and Jack was mainly taking precautions. He still hoped that he wouldn't need to use it.  
  
Finally, Hammond said, "Ok Jack. Go down and tell Jonas to get changed, he's not going on this mission. I'll send him down to Doctor Frasier."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack replied. He made his way down the stairs as quickly as humanly possible.  
  
"Jonas?" He shouted as he approached his team. "Sit this one out, yeah?" Jack had a horrible sick feeling of de ja vu in his stomach. He was sure Teal'c and Sam had it too.  
  
"What?" Said Jonas, looking as if he would blow any minute.  
  
"You heard me, you're not coming. We're going alone. You have to go see Doc Frasier."  
  
"Why?" Jonas said threateningly. Jack knew he was moving dangerously, but stood his ground.  
  
"Look, I'm not gonna start a fight with you about thi-" Jack was sharply stopped by a punch in the face. No one said anything, they were too stunned.  
  
He hit Jack again, and again. Teal'c jumped on him but Jonas brushed him away with suprising strength. General Hammonds voice boomed out. "Jonas, stand down." But it was to no avail, no one stopped. Teal'c lurched on Jonas yet again, but was met by a sharp blow in his mouth. Jonas tried to hit Teal'c on the head with his gun, but luckily his aim was not accurate, and he missed.  
  
Jonas felt a punch in his back. Jack was behind him. He spun around but Teal'c grabbed his arm which let out a horrible crack. Suprisingly, he didn't seem to notice. He hurled his fist at Teal'c, which caused his nose to bleed. In this split second Jonas was watching Teal'c, he lost his concentration. Jack has his arms around Jonas, trying to restrain him, but the angrier Jonas got, the stronger he got, and he broke free. As his gun was flailing in the air, it caught Sam on the cheek, sending her flying backwards. She then hit her head on the runway leading up to the gate. Hurting Sam was the last straw for Jack. He reached for the tranquilliser and jammed it into Jonas' shoulder.  
  
Jonas' mind was getting confused. He saw a dozen airmen running towards him before he fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was seeing General Hammond standing tall and proud behind the bulletproof glass, with Daniel Jackson standing just behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The lights of the imfirmiry were bright when Jonas opened his eyes. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust, but he could make out the silhouette of Dr Frasier beside him.  
  
"Jonas...?" She said cautiously.  
  
He tried to get up, but found his arms, legs and neck were restrained.  
  
"Let me go." He said. "Let me go! If you don't I swear I'll kill you, Frasier! LET ME GO!" His anger seemed to bring a new burst of energy, and he struggled, but slowly stopped; defeated.  
  
Janet Frasier flinched and picked up the nearest phone.  
  
"Give me Colonel O'Neill...yes...Colonel? He's awake...no...no sir, there's no change...ok." She hung up. Dr Frasier picked up her clipboard and noted something down.  
  
Jonas looked up at the ceiling. There was no way anyone was going to let him go, who was he kidding? Soon, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Sam and General Hammond appeared.  
  
Sam said, "Jonas?" We've been discussing how this happened." As he was looking up at the ceiling, she added, "Can you hear me?"  
  
Jonas sighed, his eyes still focusing on the electric lights. "Of course I can hear you." He said hoarsely.  
  
"We weren't talking to you," Jack announced plainly. "We were talking to Jonas.'  
  
'Don't say anything' thought Jonas. 'Carry on staring at the ceiling. Don't tell them anything.'  
  
Sam smiled thankfully at Jack, and proceeded. "We think it might have something to do with Nirti, when she had you in the DNA machine. You said you were in there over an hour."  
  
Silence.  
  
"We'd just like you to know we are going to try and find Nirti. She escaped after the aliens tried to kill her, but the Tok'ra know where she is, they've been tracing her. We'll make her reverse this."  
  
Jonas broke his own silence and the silence which was now filling the room.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Nirti. This is the way I've always been, and as I've discussed with the good colonel here, you were just too stupid to see it. Once I am released, I'll destroy all of you."  
  
His eyes were still drifting along the lights, but he could feel their glares upon him. Sam had a look of pity and sadness. It was the kind of expression she had when she had seen Daniel in the mental institution. She beckoned to everyone to leave until only Jack remained.  
  
"You're never gonna escape from here y'know." He stated, staring right into Jonas' eyes, which had retreated from the ceiling.  
  
"I'm stronger than you think." He said, and with only a small effort, broke his left hand out of the restraint.  
  
Jack was surprised. He called at the nearest nurse. "Get some stronger restraints... and get an airmen watching him 24/7." 


	4. Ch4 Instructions for Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. Wish I did though, I'd be rich.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Last Divination  
  
Chapter 4- Instructions for discovery  
  
Jack, Sam and Teal'c stood in the gate room awaiting the Tok'ra which would soon be in their company. Her name was Zahaila, she was once a friend of Jolinars, so Sam was describing her.  
  
"She's pretty high up in the Tok'ra high council, so we better be polite." She said, looking at Jack. Jack was sure she'd mistaken the word 'we', and meant to say 'you'.  
  
General Hammond joined them as the first symbols came through on the gate. The wormhole opened and a woman wearing green and brown clothing came out. She was fairly pretty with light brown hair reaching down to her shoulders. She smiled openly, which was quite strange for a Tok'ra.  
  
"I have come to bring you new of the Goa'uld Nirti."  
  
"Of course, Zahaila. Please walk this way..." He informed her courteously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the briefing room, Zahaila was explaining where Nirti was. She had gone to a place called Tralini, which was uninhabited. The Tok'ra had been following her for three weeks.  
  
"We can easily get one of our operatives to drive a ship there. I believe that you know Salmek and his host Jacob?" Sam nodded. "Then it is settled, Salmek will take you."  
  
"Thankyou. It is most appreciated." Said General Hammond.  
  
Zahaila nodded. "We shall leave momentarily.  
  
When SG-1 were ready to go, Zahaila dialled in the co-ordinates of the new Tok'ra homeplanet, and they left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They met Jacob on the other side.  
  
"Hey, kid." He said to Sam as she approached.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
After greetings had been exchanged, the ship was ready and waiting.  
  
"I wish you good luck in you mission, and I hope you find your answer." Retorted Zahaila.  
  
"Thanks." said Jack, flashing her a grateful smile. They boarded the ship and flew away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad, how long will it take to reach Tralini?" Whined Sam.  
  
"Well, at the rate we're going, I'd say about two to three hours."  
  
"Oh goody," Mumbled Jack, laying flat on his back on the floor behind the control panel. Everyone turned to look at him, including Jacob, who should have been watching where he was going. Jack poked his head over the top of the control panel, "Sorry!" He said, and disappeared again.  
  
To draw everyone's attention away from Jack, Teal'c said, "Even if we capture Nirti, how do we know she will help Jonas Quinn successfully? Or if she will even help at all?"  
  
"We'll just have to hope..."stated Sam.  
  
The journey was tiresome, and SG-1 were glad when they had reached their destination. They all hurried out and told Jacob that they would be as quick as they could, after persuading him to wait for them. They had taken the guns they had used to defeat the Reetoh Rebels. These guns enable you to distinguish anything invisible.  
  
"These should be useful." Jack had said.  
  
The first thing they checked was the forest covering most of the land. Each of them split up. After about twenty minutes, Sam and Jack heard an "O'Neill! Major Carter!" from somewhere in the woods. They followed Teal'c's voice and soon found him next to fresh remains of a fire and animal bones.  
  
"Someone's been here recently; and I bet all my damn money it's her!" Claimed Jack.  
  
"Indeed." Said Teal'c in his monotone voice.  
  
"Yeah. Since we're already on her tail, there's not much point in splitting up again. We'll find her soon anyway." Declared Sam.  
  
Sam was right. Only about two minutes later, they heard a twig crack behind them. Not suprisingly, there was no one there.  
  
"Nirti! We know you're here. We can see you with these guns. Don't make me shoot you!" Jack smiled happily. "Might as well come out now to save yourself gettin' shot."  
  
The bush behind them rustled. Jack immediately shot at the place and heard a gasp of pain from somewhere.  
  
"Yes!" He said triumphantly.  
  
They walked over to the spot and found Nirti crouching with her hand over a bloody leg.  
  
"Hello! Long time no see!" Said Jack cheerfully.  
  
"Sir, I think we better get her back to the infirmary as soon as possible." Sam commented, trying to put a bandage around Nirti's wound, but the Goa'uld kept pulling away.  
  
Jack was sad his success had gone unnoticed. "Ok." He sighed, and made his way reluctantly back towards the ship.  
  
"I will not go with you!" Nirti screamed.  
  
"Not so sure about that." He said quietly and sarcastically whilst Teal'c and Sam hauled her back to the ship. 


	5. Ch5 Interrogation and explanation

Disclaimer: You know the score by now (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Last Divination  
  
Chapter 5- Interrogation and explanation  
  
"I will not tell you any information!" cried Nirti.  
  
"Well, that's good 'cause we don't want you to say anything, we want you to 'do' something., so shut up." Said Jack.  
  
"Colonel." General Hammond shot a warning look at him. They were in the infirmary dressing Nirti's wound with a couple of heavily armed airmen surrounding her. "Nirti, whatever you've done to Jonas Quinn, reverse it."  
  
"I will not do anything."  
  
"Oh, I believe you will..." Said Hammond, who then turned and left Jack Teal'c and Sam to question her.  
  
"Because of you, Jonas is laying down there on a bed threatening to kill everyone," Sam snapped. When Nirti smirked, she added, "including you."  
  
Nirti face fell, and Jack said, "Airmen, take our 'guest' and put her in a holding cell." As they seized her, he muttered, "and don't forget to throw away the key."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam went to visit Jonas soon after. Now he was lying on the bed completely still, but it wasn't like he had a choice. An airman the size of England was keeping watch beside him.  
  
"We captured Nirti. She's in a holding cell." Sam wasn't expecting a response, but she got one.  
  
"Sam," Jonas said roughly. He obviously hadn't spoken since she had last left him. Then, clearing his throat he tried again. "Sam, I've been as quiet as a mouse since you've been gone." He smiled and she smiled back.  
  
"So you are still in there somewhere."  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "I find being quiet helps."  
  
"Helps what?"  
  
"Helps everything..."  
  
"So," Sam quizzed, "Sometimes its you talking, and sometimes its...?"  
  
"Its always me talking." he answered. "I can control what I say both ways, but a part of me has changed."  
  
"Was it Nirti? That did it?"  
  
"Probably. I'm not totally sure myself. Sam, you must tell Colonel O'Neill that it won't always be the part of me that hasn't changed talking. You can't be sure, so don't let me go...at least not yet. I could trick you."  
  
"Ok" She touched his hand comfortingly. "Pull yourself back together soon." He laughed quietly. "Yeah." Then she left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Teal'c went to see Jonas, or half of him at least.  
  
"Jonas Quinn, it is I." He said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Nirti still will not say anything." He told him.  
  
"If you had listened earlier, I said that firstly, this is nothing to do with Nirti, and secondly, I have always been this way. Anyway, I like me like this."  
  
"Then you admit it has not always been this way." Teal'c stated cleverly.  
  
There was a short silence, then "Go away."  
  
Teal'c didn't move.  
  
"Go away. Go away! GO AWAY!" Jonas was fuming. The madder he got, the stronger he got. Both of his hands broke free of the extra strong restraints. Teal'c tried to stop him but Jonas shoved him off. He slammed Teal'c's head into a nearby steel cabinet. He quickly overpowered the airmen and headed for the door. He briefly turned around to admire his destruction when something attacked him from behind. As Jonas fell once again, Teal'c saw Jack emerge from behind him, holding a tranquilliser. As they both looked down at the unconscious Jonas, Jack shrugged and said, "Worked before..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to keep him constantly sedated." Explained Dr Frasier. We can't risk that happening again..."  
  
*Where Jonas was he didn't know, but Daniel Jackson was right beside him.  
  
"Where are we?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Your subconscious mind" came the reply.  
  
"Oh...why?"  
  
"Can't I say hi once in a while? Ok, ok. They had to sedate you, but I think you understand why. You were trying to kill everyone after all?" Both of Daniel's eyebrows raised as he said this. Jonas thought.  
  
"Why are you talking to me?"  
  
"Why not? I've given Jack and Teal'c encouraging advice...Sam didn't really need any but you did. And you are part of SG-1 after all..."  
  
Jonas smiled at Daniel in a thankful way. He was glad Daniel had accepted him.  
  
"So, all I really wanted to say was hang in there. You're going to be ok eventually, and everything will be sorted out soon." He told Jonas.  
  
"Soon? Can't you just, you know...speed things up a bi-"  
  
"No." It was worth a try.  
  
"Ok... Thanks anyway." Said Jonas gratefully.  
  
"Well, I got to go. Things to do-"  
  
"Higher plains to achieve?" Jonas finished his sentence jokingly.  
  
"You got it." And with that, Daniel disappeared and Jonas was left alone. * 


	6. Ch6 On Completion

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, however much my heart bleeds! Lol! Ok, I can't remember the name of the episode with Nirti in, its not Forsaken, I'm wrong. But you guys know what I'm talking about, don't you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Last Divination  
  
Chapter 6- On Completion  
  
Getting answers from Nirti was difficult. She refused to co-operate. Hammond had told her that unless she helped, there would be dire consequences. There were times when Jack, Sam and Teal'c would just stood and stared at her.  
  
"I don't think this approach is working." Said Sam, who had to bottle up her anger every time she saw Nirti. At least Goa'uld's like Lord Yu had only tried to destroy earth, not bother them personally. Nirti had done all this to Jonas, imprisoned SG-1, changed Cassandra and injured Teal'c.  
  
"No. I reckon she's gonna crack any minute..."Stated Jack.  
  
Sam sighed. She really wanted to shoot Nirti, but it would almost certainly lead to a court-marshall, and eliminate the only way to help their friend.  
  
They had to interrogate Nirti again the following day, but yet again she remained silent. Teal'c stood in front of the exit, Sam stood staring disdainfully at the Goa'uld, while Jack leant casually against the bare grey wall. Nirti was sitting on the bed. There was silence, then all of a sudden, "Will you just tell us, dammit!" Shouted Sam.  
  
Jack turned around casually. "Carter?" He simply quizzed.  
  
"Sorry, sir." Sam was still mad but her cheeks were red from embarrassing herself in front of Jack.  
  
Minutes passed with a total absence of noise. Sam realised how much she wanted to kill this woman, if you could call her that. Sam had always been good at containing her feelings of hatred. She had to, in this job. There was no time for personal vengeance; but today was different. She realised how much losing Jonas would mean to her. It would be like losing Daniel all over again, even though she had only spent a fraction of the time she spent with Daniel with Jonas. They were kind of alike, after all. They were both archaeologists, and heck, they had a similar personality. She wondered if anyone could be quite like Jack, with his sarcastic wit and sense of humour. Sam thought, Jonas was too valuable to lose, occupation wise and to her.  
  
She reached in her pocket for her shotgun, and aimed it right at Nirti.  
  
"Now will you tell us?"  
  
"Carter!" Jack shouted. "What are you doing?"  
  
"It worked for Dr Frasier. Maybe holding a gun to their face is the only way to get through to this scum."  
  
Nirti looked at Sam's face to her fingers, which were resting quite dangerously on the trigger. Nirti looked into Major Carter's eyes. Usually here comeback in this situation would be: 'You wouldn't, I'm too valuable.' But she could see this woman could do it. So the Goa'uld slowly nodded and agreed to be led to where Jonas was, after making them agree to release her once she had tried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jonas looked half-asleep when they arrived. Sam wondered which part of him was awake; but as soon as he saw Nirti, his eyes were wide with alert.  
  
"What's she doing here?! Get her away from me! Get her away! Get her away!"  
  
He was very distressed. Jack tried his best to reassure him that she was trying to help and she couldn't do anything with them present. It didn't help. Jonas was struggling like mad. Jack told Nirti to proceed, despite Jonas' objections.  
  
This is very complicated and I cannot guarantee its success." She said.  
  
Jack replied, "Just hurry up and try."  
  
Nirti glared maliciously at him, then back to Jonas.  
  
She raised her hands above him so they were resting in the air. Then she muttered:  
  
"Tozan, cree. Man chonoc tianti unni. Cree, tianti unni, tianti unni..."  
  
Then something extraordinary happened. Nirti lifted up her hands and raised a spirit out of him. It looked just like Jonas, it was attached to him, but it was evil...  
  
Nirti jerked her hands violently and ripped the spirit from Jonas. Jonas gasped with pain as they all watched the dark spirit rise above them. Nirti whispered:  
  
"Mon lonoc tianin unni..."  
  
And the dark spirit vanished.  
  
Jonas was breathing heavily, gasping for air, but then he stopped and closed his eyes. Dr Frasier ran over. "He's just unconscious." She said, the told them to leave her and her nurses to do their job.  
  
They led Nirti back to the holding cell, but she refused to go in.  
  
"I have tried to help him, and I am sure it has worked. If it has not, you must let me go regardless."  
  
Jack looked at Sam and Teal'c, who only stared blankly back. Jack slowly nodded and said, "Ok...airmen, escort her to the gate room. We have to go and inform General Hammond of what just happened."  
  
As they took her away, Teal'c said, "Do you think Nirti has been successful?"  
  
"I hope so," Said Jack. "I hope so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Ch7 Realisation and confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, MGM or anything else remotely to do with Stargate in any way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Last Divination  
  
Chapter 7- Realisation and confrontation  
  
Something different was always happening whenever Jack was in Hammond's office. The last time he was there, he was suggesting that Jonas should be detained. How far they'd come since that day. Now Colonel O'Neill was just waiting for Hammond to finish his phone-call.  
  
"Right, sorry Colonel." He said, putting the phone down. "So you say Nirti exorcised an evil spirit out of Jonas Quinn?"  
  
Jack thought. "Yes, sir. I suppose you could put it like that."  
  
"Where is Nirti now? You said you would let her go once she had tried?"  
  
"Yes, General, she's in the gate room."  
  
General Hammond stopped and then said, "Ok...I'll be down momentarily. I just need to make a few phone calls."  
  
Jack nodded and said, "Come on, kids. Let's go wait in the gate room." To Sam and Teal'c who had been waiting patiently outside the office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nirti was being allowed to stand alone beside the gate, but still closely guarded.  
  
"Uh," Questioned Jack, walking over to her. "I was just wondering...what did you actually do to Jonas?"  
  
"I changed him." Smiled Nirti. Jack rolled his eyes; he could have told her that for nothing. "I used a Goa'uld device whilst he was asleep in my private chamber.  
  
"When he was WHERE??!" Jack shouted.  
  
Nirti laughed. "He must have never mentioned it...the Goa'uld device was called a Zantenual. It is a complex process where one injects a lethal liquid, which slowly forms to become a somewhat...evil...part of that person. You're alien friend was too easy..." She laughed again, a cold laugh.  
  
"Wow." Said Jack sarcastically. "Ya want a medal?"  
  
"No." Replied Nirti. "My own self praise is enough." She started walking up the ramp as the first co-ordinates were being dialled.  
  
"One more thing...what did you think you'd gain from this?"  
  
"I was hoping he would become too strong. As destroy you."  
  
The wormhole opened.  
  
"But things do not always turn out as we hope."  
  
And she disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam made her way down to the infirmary. She had heard no news of Jonas' condition, and was curious. She reached her destination and was greeted by an anxious Dr Frasier.  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry... I can't see any change." Sam looked at her but continued to Jonas' bed.  
  
"Jonas?" His eyes were closed, and he was totally motionless. Sam had tears in her eyes. She touched his hand but he still didn't move.  
  
She stepped over to the phone to contact General Hammond.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Major, what are you saying?" This was General Hammond conversing with the remaining members of SG-1.  
  
"Well," Answered Sam, who was still extremely upset but was putting on a brave face. "Say if somebody ripped all of you in half; your heart, your brain, everything. You'd die. Say this was happening spiritually rather than physically."  
  
General Hammond looked like he was trying to fit the pieces together very quickly in his mind. "You're telling me he's been ripped in half on the inside?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Nirti split the... I guess you could call it soul...his body should still be in tact. He would be alive, but he wouldn't be Jonas. He wouldn't talk, or move. He'd just..." She didn't finish. There wasn't much point. Everybody knew what she was saying.  
  
Hammond sighed. This was going to be a tough day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jonas Quinn, it is I." Said Teal'c. News had spread that Jonas had awoken and Teal'c was currently with him.  
  
Teal'c swallowed. "Doctor Frasier has informed us that you will not recover."  
  
Jonas stared blankly back.  
  
"It has been an honour serving with you." Teal'c felt he had to say this far too often for his liking. "You have been a great warrior, and a friend Jonas Quinn." Teal'c rested his arm diagonally across his chest as a sign of respect, bowed and left. Kel Nor Reem not only helped Teal'c to communicate with his symbiote mentally, but it also helped him through troubled times. Consulting his inner-self was comforting so he left to meditate, despite wanting to spend more time with Jonas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Ch8 Awakening

Disclaimer: Hi again. I still do not own SG1 or anything at all to do with it. (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Last Divination  
  
Chapter 8- Awakening  
  
Jack came soon after. Although the situation didn't look good, he did not feel he was saying goodbye. Jonas, in his opinion, wasn't really leaving. In another light, he could have already left. Nevertheless, Jack was never that good at knowing what to say and when to say it; so he found himself sitting awkwardly beside Jonas calculating what to say.  
  
"Carter's been tryin' to find out if there's any possible way to help you-" Jack started, then stopped. This wasn't a time for casual chat, and Jonas wouldn't hear or understand anyway.  
  
"Look, Jonas. I don't know if this is the right time or the place, but it doesn't look like there'll ever be a better one...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you when we first met. I guess I was kinda blaming you slightly for Daniel dying...actually, blaming you completely. But that's beside the point. I never thought you would have cared what I thought. And no, I didn't just pick you for SG-1 'cause I didn't want a Russian on the team, even though I didn't really want a Russian...but once again we are slowly meandering away from the point. The point is that we'll all miss you, and I wish you knew it. Jack paused. He didn't think he's ever said so many deep things at one time. He added, "Maybe times like these help us to say what we mean."  
  
Then something happened that Jack couldn't have really been sure if it happened or not. Jonas smiled. It was a very weak smile that easily could have been imagined. Maybe Jack wanted Jonas to react so badly that he thought he had. Jack just said what he had said to Daniel.  
  
"See ya around."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam was the last person to go and visit Jonas, and she was dreading it. She, like Jack, hadn't felt that it was a goodbye. She wasn't sure what it was. Sam hadn't planned what to say- you couldn't. It had to come straight from the heart. As she sat in the dull lights of the infirmary, she stared sadly at the walls. She felt utterly miserable that Jonas had spent the rest of his conscious life between these empty walls. She found tears in her eyes again. This was exactly how she had been with Daniel. She wasn't any better at it the second time around.  
  
"Ok, Jonas, listen up." She smiled bravely. "I'm going to tell you truthfully what I think, and you mustn't interrupt or anything because it will make it more difficult for me." She was still smiling but the tears were now running freely down her cheeks.  
  
"I tried my best to help Jonas...but I guess my best wasn't enough to save you. I feel like I'm talking to Daniel. He died kinda like this, but I couldn't see his face. At least I can see yours. I don't want to remember you like this, though. Do you remember that time we were in that café? And you were astonishingly observant? I found that amazing. In fact, most of the stuff you've done is pretty amazing...I think Teal'c is going to miss you-well, so are all of us, but I think you always made him feel included, like he wasn't the only...person form another planet." Sam stopped herself from saying 'alien', as she didn't want to offend Jonas. "Colonel O'Neill is gonna miss you too, even if he wont admit it." She felt her heart was breaking. Why did this always happen to them? Why did she have to be part of this? Why did she even join the military at all?  
  
Suddenly, she heard a whisper from somewhere. It was Jonas. He was looking at her and whispering something inaudible. She leant closer to hear him.  
  
"He already has admitted it."  
  
Sam laughed. Jonas was conscious! Jonas was awake! She was so happy she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
Jonas cleared his throat and found his voice. "Hey, hey. Easy on the hugging."  
  
She laughed again. "Jonas...Jonas. I thought you...you..." Suddenly she burst into short desperate sobs.  
  
"Hey, Sam. Don't worry, I'm ok. I was just on vacation." He joked.  
  
"We'd thought you'd gone." She cried.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if what I was seeing was really real."  
  
"What were you seeing?"  
  
"Well, I dunno. I was kind of in this place. It was like I was in the gate room, but none of it was real. I could see the gate, and I saw Dr Jackson, but I really don't know where I was."  
  
That was enough for Sam. She didn't really mind where he had been, just where he was now. Hearing of Daniel appearing was a somewhat regular occurrence, and now left her unfazed. Most of SG1 talked about Daniel like he was still alive most of the time.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, ok? Don't go anywhere." She smiled, and left to find Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Ch9 A Peachy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or MGM or Gekko Film Corporation. Happy?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Last Divination  
  
Chapter 9- ......  
  
Sam headed straight for the lift to go and find General Hammond, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill. She was in such deep thought that she didn't see the Colonel and Hammond walking down the corridor conversing; so, naturally, she banged into them.  
  
"Oh, Colonel, General, I'm sorry-" She could hardly contain herself.  
  
"Hey Carter." Jack looked at her. She had a look of tired happiness. He might have thought she had been crying if she wasn't smiling so much. "What's up?"  
  
"Sir, Jonas is awake!" Sam blurted. She could not help it, it was the nest news she'd had in ages.  
  
"Really?" Jack questioned. Carter nodded. "Cool. Let's go see." He replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Teal'c soon appeared in the infirmary fresh from his Kel Nor Reem. He was slightly surprised at everyone gathering around the bed, but, being Teal'c raised a single eyebrow slowly. He quickly realised that there was something either very wrong or very right. He peered over Hammond's shoulder (which wasn't hard to do as Hammond was about two foot smaller than Teal'c) and was greeted by a concious Jonas.  
  
"Hey Teal'c."  
  
"Jonas Quinn...you have awoken..." No one was quite sure whether this was a question or a statement.  
  
Jonas laughed again. "Yeah."  
  
"Jack felt that he had to interrupt. "Jonas, do you have any idea about what you did whilst you were...running wild?"  
  
Jonas looked from the bruises on Jacks arm to the stitches on Teal'c's head.  
  
"Um, yeah...sorry guys...i don't really know what else to say.  
  
Huh, thought Jack. This guys gets away with everything, just 'cause he's from another planet... Jack soon remembered the 'stupid' remark he had made in the locker room. Before Jack could bring this up, General Hammond interupted with his infamous feel-good ending.  
  
"Welcome back, Jonas."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? What do you think? Now this story is completed, I'd really appreciate any more reviews you folks can give, but thanks to all the people who have already. Hopefully I'll write something else soon, but I need to finish my Harry Potter story which has been on hold for about a year, lol. Thanks again. Sophie M. aka Cherisa Phantom. ( 


End file.
